Omega Galaxy Saga
Omega Galaxy Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Saint Seiya Omega, Type-Moon's Fate franchise (particularly Fate/Apocrypha with some characters from Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra and Fate/Grand Order), Tales of Zestiria / Berseria, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, My Hero Academia and Assassination Classroom working together in the Saint Seiya universe, battling enemies, searching for six ancient relics, and find truths that will change the multiverse forever. If released in English, it will be dubbed by Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles) and Funimation (Texas). Synopsis New Characters Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Ayako Kawasumi - Saber / Artoria "Arthur" Pendragon *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku Midoriya "Deku" *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Kengo Kawanishi - Mikazuki Augus *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota "Venom" *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya Secondary Cast *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akira Ishida - Pisces Amor *Akio Ōtsuka - All For One, Almas, Hades *Aoi Yūki - Tsuyu Asui *Atsushi Abe - Hakuno Kishinami *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Ayane Sakura - Ochaco Uraraka *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Eri Kitamura - Mina Ashido *Fuku Suzuki - Damian *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne *Hisako Kanemoto - Atra Mixta *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Katsuyuki Konishi - Gundam Barbatos *Kei Shindō - Kyoka Jiro, Assassin of Red / Semiramis *Kenichi Suzumura - Hige *Kenji Nomura - Kairi Shishigou *Kenjiro Tsuda - Kai Chisaki "Overhaul", Zaveid *Kenshō Ono - Pan *Kenta Miyake - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Kenyū Horiuchi - Artorius Collbrande *Kōichi Yamadera - Daisuke Kirigaya *Kōki Uchiyama - Shiro Kotomine / Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Tomura Shigaraki *Maaya Sakamoto - Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Mamoru Miyano - Gakushu Asano *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariko Honda - Selene *Marina Inoue - Momo Yaoyorozu *Masaya Matsukaze - Gaelio Bauduin *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Edna *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa (Shiro's True Identity) *Mitsuki Saiga - Saphira *Miyuki Sawashiro - Saber of Red / Mordred *Mutsumi Tamura - Ride Mass *Natsuki Hanae - Biscuit Griffon, Sieg *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane, Katsuki Bakugo *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Iok Kujan, The Reaper *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe *Romi Park - Venus *Rumi Ōkubo - Rider of Black / Astolfo *Ryō Hirohashi - Minoru Mineta *Ryōta Ōsaka - Hush Middy, Mikelo, Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Ichiru Kirigaya "Indominus Rex", Lancer of Black / Vlad III *Satomi Satō - Yukiko Kanzaki *Satoshi Tsuruoka - Caster / Gilles de Rais *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Seiran Kobayashi - Eri *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shizuka Itō - Emilia *Shoko Nakagawa - Saori Kido "Athena" *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Shunsuke Takeuchi - Archer of Black / Chiron *Shō Hayami - Gakuho Asano *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Sōichirō Hoshi - Derek Stark "Tyrannosaurus Rex" *Taishi Murata - Nobra Shino *Takahiro Sakurai - McGillis Fareed *Takaya Kuroda - Hyperion *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Tasuku Hatanaka - Denki Kaminari *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Gilgamesh *Toshiki Masuda - Eijiro Kirishima *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Zero Kirigaya *Tōru Ōkawa - Rustal Elion *Yasuaki Takumi - Akihiro Altland *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Fumikage Tokoyami, Orga Itsuka *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yuka Terasaki - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Yūichirō Umehara - Eugene Stevenstark *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yūki Kaji - Shoto Todoroki *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Shin Kurogane Minor Cast *Ai Kakuma - Almiria Bauduin *Ai Nonaka - Berserker of Black / Frankenstein's monster *Ai Toyosaki - Katherine "Kate" Clover "Iguanodon" *Akeno Watanabe - Nemuri Kayama / Midnight, Young Izuku Midoriya *Akinori Egoshi - Dexter Culastor *Akio Ōtsuka - Rider / Iskander *Ami Koshimizu - Eleanor Hume, Young Mikleo *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki *Asami Setō - Lia Hakuren *Atori Shigematsu - Mothra *Atsuko Tanaka - Amida Arca *Atsushi Imaruoka - Smog *Atsushi Ono - Nady Yukinojo Kassapa *Aya Endō - Morgan le Fay *Aya Hisakawa - Scorpio Sonia *Aya Kawakami - Inko Midoriya *Ayaka Suwa - Young Mikazuki Augus *Ayako Kawasumi - Aguri Yukimura *Azu Sakura - Mei Hatsume *Azumi Asakura - Laphicet *Bin Shimada - Nachi *Chinatsu Akasaki - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Daichi Endō - Jin Bubaigawara / Twice *Daiki Hamano - Dante Mogro *Daisuke Hirakawa - Samus Maxwell "Triceratops" *Daisuke Kishio - Henry Ivory "Basilosaurs", Rokurou Rangetsu *Daisuke Namikawa - Eduardo "Ed" Rodriguez "Carnotaurus", Lord El-Melloi II, Zeta *Daisuke Ono - Dezel, Salem *Eiji Takemoto - Titan *Etsuko Kozakura - Chiyo Shuuzenji / Recovery Girl, Scylla *Fumi Hirano - Grimoirh *Fumihiko Tachiki - Methuselah *Fuminori Komatsu - Gundam Flauros / Ryusei-Go *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama *Genki Muro - Derma Altland *Gō Inoue - Hero Killer: Stain / Chizome Akaguro *Haruka Tomatsu - Elise Hakuro *Haruka Yamazaki - Fuka Uno *Haruki Ishiya - Chad Chadan *Hideo Ishikawa - Dream God Oneiros *Hideyuki Hori - Sergei Strelka *Hikaru Midorikawa - Lancer / Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *Hiro Shimono - Dabi *Hiroaki Hirata - Rodan *Hiroaki Miura - Ivan S. Gilbert "Saber-Tooth Tiger" *Hiroki Takahashi - Wyvern Rhadamanthys *Hiroki Tōchi - Tony Watts "Wolly Mammoth" *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Modeler Morpheus *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Garuda Aiacos, Hizashi Yamada / Present Mic *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi *Hisao Egawa - Aegaeon *Hitomi Nabatame - Ceuta, Yamazin Talker *Hōchū Ōtsuka - McMurdo Barriston *Ikuji Nose - Yusei Shiota *Issei Futamata - Europa *Jin Urayama - Hayabusa Shiota *Junichi Suwabe - Saber of Black / Siegfried, Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head *Junko Noda - Pallas *Junya Enoki - Takeru Mogami "Velociraptor" *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara *Kaori Nazuka - Toru Hagakure *Kaori Yagi - Ryuko Tatsuma / Ryuku *Katsuki Murase - Grip *Katsumi Chō - Nobliss Gordon *Kazuki Yao - Taurus Harbinger *Kazuya Nakai - Dominate, Gundam Gusion, Shigure Rangetsu *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Taishiro Toyomitsu / Fat Gum *Kei Shindō - Young Shoto Todoroki *Keiji Hirai - Bacchus *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Kenichi Ogata - Sorahiko Torino / Gran Torino, Zenrus *Kenichi Suzumura - Gundam Kimaris *Kenjiro Tsuda - Behemoth, Sauk *KENN - Gray Jefferson "Dire Wolf" *Kenta Miyake - Akira Takaoka, Galan Mossa *Kentarō Kumagai - Aston Altland *Kikuko Inoue - Carta Issue, Era *Kiyono Yasuno - Nejire Hado *Kiyotaka Furushima - Hanta Sero, Mustard *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Geki *Kosuke Miyoshi - Mashiro Ojiro *Kotono Mitsuishi - Hiromi Shiota *Kōhei Amasaki - Takaki Uno *Kōji Yusa - Lancer of Red / Karna *Kōsuke Kuwano - Yuga Aoyama *Kōsuke Takaguchi - Muscular *Kōsuke Toriumi - Archer / Robin Hood, Naze Turbine, Reba *Kōta Nemoto - Vulcanus *Mai Nakahara - Reika Rikudou *Makoto Furukawa - Rider of Red / Achillies, Zack Lowe *Mami Koyama - Maltran, Ophiuchus Shaina *Mamoru Miyano - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *M.A.O - Julieta Julis *Mariko Higashiuchi - Young Orga Itsuka *Mariya Ise - Hirume, Young Sorey *Masakazu Morita - Pegasus Seiya *Masakazu Nishida - Mezo Shoji *Masaya Onosaka - Hydra Ichi *Masumi Asano - Mea *Megumi Han - Young Gaelio Bauduin *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe *Michiru Yamazaki - Kota Izumi *Michiko Neya - Rei Todoroki *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara *Minako Kotobuki - Toole *Misato Fukuen - Himiko Toga *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Caster of Black / Avicebron / Solomon ibn Gabirol *Nana Mizuki - Pandora *Naomi Nagasawa - Bienfu *Natsumi Fujiwara - Young McGillis Fareed *Nobuo Tobita - Melchior Mavyin *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Genbu *Rie Kugimiya - Laphicet Crowe, Portrayer Phantasos (female form) *Rie Tanaka - Merribit Stapleton *Riena Ueda - Kisa Miyamoto *Rikiya Koyama - Vex *Rina Hon'izumi - Sicily Alexandra *Ryō Horikawa - King Ghidorah *Ryō Iwasaki - Shuichi Iguchi / Spinner *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima *Ryōhei Arai - Romulus *Ryōta Iwasaki - Inasa Yoarashi *Ryōta Takeuchi - Jasley Donomikols *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Berserker / Lancelot, Gundam Bael, Tetra *Ryūsei Nakao - Albert, Vision Icelus *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo - King Kong *Sachi Kokuryū - Azee Gurumin, Young Katsuki Bakugo *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Sakura Tange - Assassin of Black / Jack the Ripper *Saori Hayami - Archer of Red / Atalanta, Ester Olivera "Parasaurolophus", Hitomi Shiota *Satomi Arai - Seres *Satomi Satō - Magilou Mayvin, Trow *Satoshi Hino - Portrayer Phantasos (male form) *Satoshi Tsuruoka - Berserker of Red / Spartacus *Satōru Inoue - Kenji Hikiishi / Magne *Satsuki Yukino - Young Kouga *Sayaka Ōhara - Candace A. Limestone "Pteranodon" *Sayaka Senbongi - Cracker Griffon *Seiichirō Yamashita - Masahiro Altland *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Shinji Kawada - Thanatos *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura *Shin-ichiro Miki - Assassin / Sasaki Kojiro, Mirai Sasaki / Nighteye *Shizuka Ishigami - Embi, Stella Brimstone *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Professor Bitch *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo *Shōhei Kajikawa - Kendo Rappa *Shōhei Komatsu - August von Konzern *Shūhei Matsuda - Moonfish *Subaru Kimura - Dane Uhai *Sumire Morohoshi - Hirume *Sōma Saitō - Yamagi Gilmerton *Taiten Kusunoki - Sandoval Reuters, Taka *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi *Takahiro Fujiwara - Kurogiri *Takahiro Sakurai - Dragon Shiryu, Griffon Minos, Merlin *Takehito Koyasu - Gastro, Lunarre *Takeshi Kusao - Unicorn Jabu *Taku Yashiro - Motarou Sakuya "Ankylosaurus" *Takuma Nagatsuka - Koji Koda *Takumi Asahina - Hari Kurono / Chronostasis *Takuya Eguchi - Jack Hughes *Tarusuke Shingaki - Mirio Togata *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama *Tesshō Genda - Godzilla *Tetsu Inada - Ban, Caster of Red / William Shakespeare, Enji Todoroki / Endeavor, Saberio *Tomoaki Maeno - Isurugi Camich, Oscar Dragonia *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Hypnos *Tomokazu Seki - Seta *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki, Tadaomi Karasuma *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Coleus, Eizen *Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Sam *Tsuguo Mogami - Atsuhiro Sako / Mr. Compress *Tōru Nara - Rikido Sato *Tōru Ōkawa - Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia *Umeka Shōji - Diana *Wakana Yamazaki - Gallia *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Kouki, Joi Irinaka / Mimic *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Dark Shadow *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Lance Frostbreaker *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida *Yui Horie - Teresa Linares *Yukana - Gemini Integra, Gemini Paradox *Yukitoshi Hori - Tokumaru Tatsumi *Yuna Yoshino - Elgar *Yurika Kubo - Eco Turbine *Yutaka Nakano - Leo Mycenae *Yō Taichi - Hiro Watari *Yōko Hikasa - Lafter Frankland *Yū Mizushima - Subaru / Saturn *Yūichi Nakamura - Keigo Takami / Hawks *Yūji Ueda - Mira *Yūki Kuwahara - Cookie Griffon *Yūma Uchida - Ein Dalton *Yūsei Oda - Dorado Spear *Yūsuke Kobayashi - Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Yūta Kasuya - Andromeda Shun (young), Luke Hakuren *Yūto Uemura - Tamaki Amajiki Additional Voices *Ayahi Takagaki *Daisuke Kishio *Daisuke Sakaguchi *Genki Muro *Hiroaki Miura *Kenji Akabane *Kenta Ōkuma *Masaki Terasoma *Nobuo Tobita *Shūhei Matsuda *Takuma Terashima *Yūsei Oda English Voice Cast Main Cast *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Christopher Bevins - Pegasus Kouga *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya "Deku" *Kari Wahlgren - Saber / Artoria "Arthur" Pendragon *Kyle McCarley - Mikazuki Augus *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota "Venom" *Nolan North - Sagittarius Seiya *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Allegra Clark - Assassin of Red / Semiramis *Amanda C. Miller - Ride Mass *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Billy Kametz - Hakuno Kishinami *Brina Palencia - Minoru Mineta *Bryce Papenbrook - Eugene Stevenstark *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido, Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cassandra Lee Morris - Atra Mixta, Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Chris Rager - Gakuho Asano *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher R. Sabat - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugo, Tomohito Sugino *Cody Christian - Hige *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Momo Yaoyorozu *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Daman Mills - Shin Kurogane *Dan Woren - Caster / Gilles de Rais *David Matranga - Shoto Todoroki *David Vincent - Gilgamesh *DC Douglas - Zero Kirigaya *Doug Erholtz - Akihiro Altland *Emily Neves - Eri *Eric Vale - Tomura Shigaraki *Erica Lindbeck - Saber of Red / Mordred *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Erik Scott Kimerer - Biscuit Griffon *Erika Harlacher - Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc *Faye Mata - Rider of Black / Astolfo *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Grant George - Iok Kujan *Greg Ayres - Venus *Ian Sinclair - The Reaper, Zaveid *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa, Tenya Iida *Jalen K. Cassell - Archer of Black / Chiron *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jeannie Tirado - Emilia *Jennifer Hale - Saphira *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *John Snyder - Daisuke Kirigaya *John Swasey - All For One, Almas *Johnny Yong Bosch - Orga Itsuka *Jonathan Fahn - Hades *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami, Pises Amor *Josh Hutcherson - Pan *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kaiji Tang - Ryoma Terasaka *Kellen Goff - Kai Chisaki "Overhaul" *Kira Buckland - Edna *Kristi Kang - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari, Sosuke Sugaya *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Luci Christian - Ochaco Uraraka *Lucien Dodge - Nobra Shino *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Max Mittelman - Shiro Kotomine / Amakusa Shiro Tokisada *Micah Solusod - Dragon Ryuho, Gakushu Asano *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura, Tsuyu Asui *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Natalie Hoover - Selene *Patrick Seitz - Gundam Barbatos, Heldalf, Kairi Shishigou *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande, Lancer of Black / Vlad III, Rustal Elion *Robbie Daymond - Gaelio Bauduin *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Steve Staley - McGillis Fareed *Steven Blum - Ichiru Kirigaya "Indominus Rex" *Stuart Allan - Damian *Tara Platt - Saori Kido "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Raki *Tom Bauer - Hush Middy *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Troy Baker - Hyperion *Yuri Lowenthal - Derek Stark "Tyrannosaurus Rex" *Zach Aguilar - Sieg *Z. Charles Bolton - Ryunosuke Chiba Minor Cast *Aaron Dismuke - Tamaki Amajiki *Aaron Roberts - Natsuhiko Koyama *Abby Trott - Julieta Julis, Laphicet Crowe *Alejandro Saab - Takeru Mogami "Velociraptor" *Alexis Tipton - Mei Hatsume *Allegra Clark - Archer of Red / Atalanta, Reika Rikudou *Amanda C. Miller - Young Kouga *Amber Lee Connors - Laphicet *Anthony Bowling - Hari Kurono / Chronostasis *Arnie Pantoja - Takuya Muramatsu *Austin Tindle - Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Garuda Aiacos, Rokurou Rangetsu *Ben Pronsky - Isurugi Camich, Saber of Black / Siegfried *Bill Rogers - Smog *Blake Shepard - Dragon Shiryu, Lance Frostbreaker *Bob Carter - Taurus Harbinger *Brad Venable - Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia *Brandon McInnis - August von Konzern, Mirai Sasaki / Nighteye *Brina Palencia - Katherine "Kate" Clover "Iguanodon", Kirara Hazama, Teresa Linares *Brook Chalmers - Behemoth, Tony Watts "Wolly Mammoth" *Brittney Karbowski - Young Sorey *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda Shun (young) *Bryn Apprill - Ritsu *Bryson Baugus - Pegasus Seiya *Caitlin Glass - Ceuta, Hiromi Shiota, Portrayer Phantasos (female form) *Cam Clarke - Caster of Black / Avicebron / Solomon ibn Gabirol *Carrie Keranen - Aguri Yukimura, Carta Issue *Casey Mongillo - Luke Hakuren *Cassandra Lee Morris - Kota Izumi *Charlie Campbell - Sorahiko Torino / Gran Torino *Chris Cason - Dexter Culastor, Jack Hughes *Chris Hackney - Masahiro Altland *Chris Jai Alex - Sandoval Reuters *Chris Niosi - Dezel, Lancer of Red / Karna *Chris Patton - Andromeda / Virgo Shun, Eduardo "Ed" Rodriguez "Carnotaurus", Ren Sakakibara *Christine Marie Cabanos - Almiria Bauduin, Fuka Uno *Christopher Bevins - Hanta Sero *Christopher Corey Smith - Dream God Oneiros *Christopher R. Sabat - Aegaeon, Bacchus, Godzilla, Grip, Gundam Gusion, Dominate *Christopher Wehkamp - Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head *Chuck Huber - Kurogiri *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Candace A. Limestone "Pteranodon" *Crispin Freeman - Phoenix Ikki *Cris George - Rikido Sato *Cristina Vee - Lafter Frankland, Pandora, Young Gaelio Bauduin *Daman Mills - Moonfish, Mustard *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Darin De Paul - Melchior Mavyin *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu *David Trosko - Hizashi Yamada / Present Mic, Mira, Tomoya Seo *David Vincent - Naze Turbine *David Wald - Geki *Derick Snow - Joi Irinaka / Mimic *DC Douglas - Jasley Donomikols *Dee Bradley Baker - Kouki *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Merribit Stapleton, Young McGillis Fareed *Dylan O'Brien - Sam *Edward Bosco - Dane Uhai *Elizabeth Maxwell - Grimoirh, Nemuri Kayama / Midnight *Erica Lindbeck - Azee Gurumin, Magilou Mayvin *Erica Mendez - Assassin of Black / Jack the Ripper, Cracker Griffon, Eleanor Hume, Elgar, Young Izuku Midoriya *Ezra Weisz - Vision Icelus *Felecia Angelle - Toru Hagakure *Fred Tatasciore - King Kong *Grant George - Lancer / Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda *Griffin Burns - Yamagi Gilmerton *Howard Wang - Merlin *Ian Sinclair - Europa, Mezo Shoji *J. Michael Tatum - Salem, Wyvern Rhadamanthys *Jamieson Price - Nady Yukinojo Kassapa, Rider / Iskander, Tokumaru Tatsumi *Jason C. Miller - Aston Altland *Jason Griffith - Gray Jefferson "Dire Wolf" *Jason Liebrecht - Dabi, Gundam Kimaris *Jeff Schine - Motarou Sakuya "Ankylosaurus" *Jeremy Inman - Kenji Hikiishi / Magne *Jessica Gee-George - Scylla *Joe Ochman - Modeler Morpheus *Joe Zieja - Rider of Red / Achillies *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura, Yuga Aoyama *John DiMaggio - Albert *John Snyder - Nobliss Gordon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Unicorn Jabu *Jon Allen - Zack Lowe *Jonah Scott - Ivan S. Gilbert "Saber-Tooth Tiger" *Josh Grelle - Dark Shadow, Reba, Teppei Araki *Josh Tomar - Berserker of Red / Spartacus *Julie Ann Taylor - Young Orga Itsuka *Justin Cook - Akira Zeta *Kaiji Tang - Genbu *Karen Strassman - Inko Midoriya, Yamazin Talker, Young Mikazuki Augus *Kate Bristol - Kisa Miyamoto *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Gemini Paradox *Katelyn Barr - Ryuko Tatsuma / Ryuku *Katelyn Gault - Morgan le Fay *Kayli Mills - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Keith Silverstein - Caster of Red / William Shakespeare, Chad Chadan, Vex *Kent Williams - Atsuhiro Sako / Mr. Compress, Methuselah *Kimlinh Tran - Young Mikleo *Kira Buckland - Cookie Griffon, Eco Turbine, Hirume *Kristen McGuire - Hinano Kurahashi *Kyle Hebert - Berserker / Lancelot, Taishiro Toyomitsu / Fat Gum *Laura Bailey - Diana, Era *Lauren Landa - Hitomi Shiota *Leah Clark - Embi, Himiko Toga, Stella Brimstone *Lex Lang - Galan Mossa *Liam O'Brien - Zenrus *Lindsay Seidel - Nejire Hado, Sicily Alexandra *Luci Christian - Chiyo Shuuzenji / Recovery Girl, Mea *Lucien Dodge - Lord El-Melloi II *Marianne Miller - Hiro Watari, Trow *Mark Allen Jr. - Derma Altland *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić / Professor Bitch *Matt Shipman - Inasa Yoarashi *Matthew Mercer - Coleus, Muscular, Vulcanus *Max Mittelman - Ein Dalton, Shigure Rangetsu, Taiga Okajima *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Melodee Spevack - Mothra *Michael McConnohie - Hayabusa Shiota *Michael Sinterniklaas - Oscar Dragonia *Michelle Ruff - Toole *Mick Lauer - Kendo Rappa *Mick Wingert - Gundam Flauros / Ryusei-Go *Mike McFarland - Gastro, Mashiro Ojiro, Nachi *Mikaela Krantz - Young Shoto Todoroki *Monica Rial - Bienfu, Pallas, Seres *Morgan Garrett - Rei Todoroki, Scorpio Sonia *Newton Pittman - Jin Bubaigawara / Twice *Nolan North - Hypnos, King Ghidorah, Romulus, Shuichi Iguchi / Spinner *Patrick Seitz - Ban, Enji Todoroki / Endeavor, Saberio *Paul St. Peter - McMurdo Barriston *Ray Chase - Aries Kiki *Rachel Robinson - Maltran *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe, Mirio Togata *Robbie Daymond - Taisei Yoshida *Robert McCollum - Hero Killer: Stain / Chizome Akaguro, Taka *Roger Craig Smith - Tadaomi Karasuma *Sam Riegel - Subaru / Saturn *Sarah Anne Williams - Berserker of Black / Frankenstein's monster *Sarah Wiedenheft - Lia Hakuren *Sean Chiplock - Dante Mogro, Kotaro Takebayashi *Sean Schemmel - Samus Maxwell "Tyrannosaurus Rex" *Sonny Strait - Hydra Ichi *Stephanie Sheh - Ester Olivera "Parasaurolophus" *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen, Titan *Ted Sroka - Dorado Spear *Tia Ballard - Elise Hakuro *Todd Haberkorn - Assassin / Sasaki Kojiro, Henry Ivory "Basilosaurs" *Tom Bauer - Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia *Travis Willingham - Gundam Bael, Sauk *Trevor Devall - Griffon Minos *Troy Baker - Thanatos *Vic Mignogna - Archer / Robin Hood, Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Wally Wingert - Rodan *Wendee Lee - Amida Arca, Gallia, Young Katsuki Bakugo *Xander Mobus - Sergei Strelka *Zach Aguilar - Portrayer Phantasos (male form), Takaki Uno *Zeno Robinson - Keigo Takami / Hawks Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Adin Rudd *Alejandro Saab *Amanda Lee *Amber Lee Connors *Apphia Yu *Armen Taylor *Ashley Johnson *Austin Tindle *Ben Diskin *Ben Lepley *Bill Millsap *Bill Rogers *Blake Shepard *Brad Hawkins *Brian Beacock *Brian Hanford *Brittany Lauda *Brad Venable *Brandon Potter *Brina Palencia *Brook Chalmers *Bryce Papenbrook *Chris Cason *Chris Hackney *Chris Niosi *Chris Rager *Christopher Wehkamp *Ciarán Strange *Crispin Freeman *Cris George *Daman Mills *Darrel Delfin *Dave B. Mitchell *David Trosko *David Wald *Dawn M. Bennett *Emily Neves *Fred Tatasciore *Grant George *Greg Chun *Howard Wang *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Schine *Jerry Jewell *Jill Harris *John DiMaggio *Johnny Yong Bosch *Josh Grelle *Josh Keaton *Justin Cook *Kara Edwards *Katelyn Barr *Kent Williams *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kristen McGuire *Kyle Hebert *Kyle Phillips *Landon McDonald *Laura Bailey *Leah Clark *Liam O'Brien *Marisha Ray *Marissa Lenti *Matt Shipman *Matthew Mercer *Max Mittelman *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Nolan North *Patrick Seitz *Ray Chase *Ricco Fajardo *Robbie Daymond *Roger Craig Smith *Sam Riegel *Sara Cravens *Sarah Wiedenheft *Sean Schemmel *Stephanie Sheh *Steven Blum *Taliesin Jaffe *Tia Ballard *Todd Haberkorn *Travis Willingham *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Vic Mignogna *Victor Sgroi *Xander Mobus *Xanthe Huynh *Yuri Lowenthal *Z. Charles Bolton *Zehra Fazal Crew Japanese * English * Soundtrack # Story Arcs Chapters Movies Crossovers Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:FUNimation Category:Funimation Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Viz Media Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fate Series Category:Fate/stay night Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Gundam series Category:My Hero Academia Category:Assassination Classroom